


Closer

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link enjoy a sexy little scene at home. Inspired by the song “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Link stood over Rhett, who was sitting in a chair in the dining room, reading something on his laptop. He put his hand on Rhett’s shoulder and slowly dug his nails in. Rhett looked up at him.

“I want you. Now. Upstairs.”

The taller man obeyed. He calmly closed his laptop and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Link shut the door and leaned against it. He looked at Rhett, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and smiled seductively.

“Do you love me?” He asked.

“Yes,” Rhett said.

“Come here and show me.”

Rhett got up and began kissing Link, pressing his body against him. Link reached around and put both hands on Rhett’s ass, squeezing it until Rhett softly moaned. Link pulled out of the kiss.

“Here’s what I want you to do for me baby. I want you on your knees.” Rhett knelt down in front of Link.

Link licked his lips. “Good.” He reached down to caress Rhett’s face. Rhett closed his eyes and smiled; he was ready and willing to do anything his lover asked of him.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Link unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already erect. He rubbed it on Rhett’s face.

“Do you want this?” he asked.

“Mmmhmm,”  Rhett replied, eyes still closed, relishing the feel of Link’s warm manhood on his face.

“You gotta beg for it then,” Link snickered. He loved teasing Rhett. “Say my name and beg for it.”

“Mmmm Link…I need it. I need you. Please give it to me.”

Link gently ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair with his free hand and continued to rub his cock on Rhett’s face, brushing it past his lips. “I think you can do better than that dear. Beg for it. Let me know how badly you want it.”

Rhett grunted as his arousal grew.

“Link, I want it  _so_  bad. Please give it to me,” He whimpered, licking his lips. “I need it. I need to taste you.” He looked up at Link with a pleading look on his face.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Good job.” Link placed the tip of his cock on Rhett’s lips. “Go slowly. I want us both to enjoy this as much as possible.”

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

Rhett began to kiss the tip and slowly work his way around Link’s manhood with lips while gently tugging on his balls. With his free hand he undid his jeans and began touching himself. Nothing made him get off quite like being Link’s vessel.

“Fuck, Rhett,” Link whispered breathlessly. “You’re such a tease. Such a fucking tease and I love it.”

“I’m glad I can make you happy,” Rhett said, and then proceeded to take Link’s length in his mouth. He let his tongue circle the base a few times until Link started thrusting into his mouth. Rhett pulled Link’s pants down and grabbed his hips, squeezing them with every thrust. Link pulled his sweat-soaked t-shirt off and began to pull on Rhett’s hair, each pull harder than the one before. Rhett moaned; he loved giving himself over to whatever Link wanted.

 “You like this, don’t you?” Link grunted. “You like being on your knees, sucking me off. Go ahead, say it. You love this.”

Rhett stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. His blue eyes burned with desire for his lover. “I love this. I love making you feel good. I love you, Link.”

Link blew a kiss at him. “I love you too, Rhett. Keep going.”

Rhett went back to the delightful task of having Link in his mouth. His cock was warm and hard, almost throbbing. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the taste, smell, and sounds coming from Link. Everything faded into the background as he continued to focus on him.

_My whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to god…_

Link began thrusting into Rhett’s mouth again, this time much faster. Rhett groaned when Link hit the back of his throat and he dug his nails into his ass. Link began to shiver as his orgasm approached. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” was all he could say. He was lost in his pleasure and in the love he had for the man who was on his knees in front of him, giving him everything he needed.

Link gritted his teeth. “Take your shirt off. I want to come on you.” Rhett whipped his t-shirt off in one quick motion and went back to sucking Link. Link looked down and admired how vulnerable Rhett looked in that moment; shirtless and on his knees, mouth full of Link’s cock. Seeing Rhett like that and knowing how much pleasure the both of them were getting from this experience was enough to make him come. “You’re so beautiful,” he said.

After a few more thrusts, Link pulled out of Rhett’s mouth and came. The stickiness ran down Rhett’s beard and dripped down onto his chest. Rhett leaned his head against Link’s stomach and touched himself until he came too, licking Link’s come off of his beard and sighing with relief. “Good job,” Link whispered and patted his head. “Good job, baby.”

They remained in that position for a few moments while they caught their breath. Rhett then got up to go into the bathroom and clean up as Link climbed into bed. Rhett joined him a few minutes later, wrapping himself around Link and burying his face in his neck. They kissed and whispered to each other until they fell asleep, arms and legs tangled together and smiles on their faces.


End file.
